Number Nine
by Yuan Lian
Summary: "Akupun tak tahu jelas namun semua yang menginap di kamar itu, keesokan paginya akan pergi dengan ketakutan." / "Angghh Yeollie ahh." / Misteri kamar no. 9 / Oneshoot, PWP, YAOI, ChanBaek / RnR please?


**Disclaimer : God & Themselfs**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance & Mystery**

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI, PWP, Oneshoot, ABAL, DE EL EL...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**Yang ga suka Yaoi silakan klik tanda "X" di pojok kanan atas!**

**Yang masih di bawah umur mohon menyingkir dari kawasan dewasa ini arrachi?**

**Yang masih nekat dosa tanggung sendiri hehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ada sebuah rumor yang beredar bahwa di sebuah kamar hotel di daerah Gangnam tak pernah ada yang menempati._

_Bukan karena kamar itu tak layak._

_Bukan karena kamar itu harganya mahal._

_Hanya ada __**sesuatu **__yang membuatnya berbeda dan setiap orang-orang yang ingin menyewa apartemen itu sehari kemudian akan lari dari apartemen tersebut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Apa kau yakin menginap di sebelah kamar itu?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan pada namja jagkung di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya namja jangkung yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu cuek.

"Aish aku kan sudah menceritakan rumor itu padamu!"

"Aku tak peduli, Kai. Memang apa yang salah dengan kamar itu? Berhantu? Ck kau tahu aku tak percaya hantu." Dengus Chanyeol sambil memasuki lift dengan koper yang ia seret.

"Akupun tak tahu jelas namun semua yang menginap di kamar itu, keesokan paginya akan pergi dengan ketakutan." Jelas Kai sambil menekan tombol lantai 6.

"Hah lagipula aku menginap di kamar 10, Kai. Tak ada urusannya denganku." Kesal Chanyeol saat melihat Kai yang cemas berlebihan.

"Benar juga hehe." Kekeh Kai membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

**Ting**

Kedua namja tampan itu pun berjalan menuju kamar no.10 yang berada paling ujung melewati kamar no.9 yang berada di sebelah lift. Memang di hotel tersebut setiap 1 lantai hanya diisi 2 kamar saja dan tentunya hotel itu sangat mewah, Chanyeol sendiri adalah seorang CEO dari Park Corp yang berkembang pesat di bidang teknologi di jepang dan ia ke korea untuk perjalanan bisnis sekaligus mengecek cabang yang di kelola oleh Kim Jongin aka Kai sang sepupu itu.

Sedangkan Kai tinggal di apartemennya bersama tunangannya bernama Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 19.00 KST**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari lift, ia baru saja kembali dari restoran untuk makan malam.

Dengan santai Chanyeol berjalan sambil memasukan tangannya ke kantong mantelnya saat ia akan melewati kamar no.9, tiba-tiba-

**Cklek**

**Kriettt**

Pintu kamar no.9 terbuka membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

Chanyeol dengan ragu mendekati pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Hanya ada kegelapan di dalam kamar itu, entah karena apa Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasuki kamar itu.

**Sret**

"Omo."

Chanyeol terlonjak saat melihat balkon kamar tersebut terbuka sehingga cahaya bulan memasuki kamar itu. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat siluet hitam yang ia yakini adalah seorang manusia.

"Nugu?"tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Hening.

Siluet itu hanya berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol tanpa bergerak. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol berjalan mendekati siluet itu.

Saat berada cukup dekat dengan siluet itu ia terkejut melihat sosok mungil berpakaian kimono yang memperlihatkan bahu serta punggungnya yang putih mulus serta leher jenjangnya yang terlihat karena rambut hitam pendeknya yang berkibar di terbangkan angin.

"Nugu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali.

Perlahan mata bulat Chanyeol semakin bulat saat sosok di hadapannya berbalik memperlihatkan wajah manis seorang namja yang kini tersenyum menggoda pada Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol turun kebawah melihat dada mulusnya serta nipple kemerahan mencuat yang membuat Chanyeol harus meneguk ludah, ingin sekali ia menjilat serta menghisap nipple itu. Turun lagi kebawah, Chanyeol merasa celananya sesak karena melihat paha putih mulus yang sekal serta kaki jenjang namja manis di depannya.

Namja manis itu memang memakai kimono berwarna merah marun berbahan sutra yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Kimono itu melorot hingga memperlihatkan dadanya serta nipplenya meski tak lepas sepenuhnya, serta bagian depan kimono itu sangat pendek, 15cm dari atas lutut sehingga memperlihatkan paha serta kaki jenjangnya yang sangat menggoda, meski begitu di bagian belakang justru sangat panjang sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tampan-" namja itu menatap Chanyeol menggoda sambil berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol yang kini berjalan mundur, "Dan sexy." Lanjut namja manis itu sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

**Bruk**

"Akh."

Chanyeol terhempas ke atas ranjang bersprei merah marun seperti kimono yang dipakai namja cantik yang kini menaiki tubuhnya dan duduk tepat di atas penisnya yang sudah menegang sejak melihat namja manis itu.

"Nu-Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol terbata menahan hasratnya karena namja manis diatasnya menggerakan bokongnya yang berada di atas penis Chanyeol.

"Aku Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilku Baekki." Bisik Baekhyun sambil menurunkan badannya. Tangan kiri Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol agar mendekat kearahnya sertatangan kanannya membuka mantel Chanyeol serta kemeja namja tampan itu dengan cepat, bahkan Chanyeol tak sadar jika dirinya kini sudah toplles.

"Ahh." Desah keduanya saat penis mereka tak sengaja saling menggesek karena Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya yang kini berada 3cm dengan Chanyeol.

"Tampan dan sexy-" desah Baekhyun sambil menggelus dada serta ABS Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu melenguh nikmat, "aku suka." Lanjut Baekhyun langsung melumat bibir Chanyeol dengan ganas.

"Hmnhh cpk mnhh." Suara decakan memenuhi kamar no.9 itu.

Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya pasif kini mulai mendominasi namja cantik di atasnya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan logikanya tentang siapa Baekhyun dan darimana asal namja cantik itu, yang terpenting hasratnya terpuaskan dengan Baekhyun yang sangat menggodanya itu.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya, tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya menggelus paha dalam Baekhyun yang sangat mulus di tangannya.

**Brak**

Chanyeol kini menindih Baekhyun dengan tatapan nafsunya melihat Baekhyun yang tergeletak pasrah dengan kimono acak-acakannya serta bibir mungilnya yang memerah serta bengkak.

Dengan ganas Chanyeol menjilat, menghisap dan mengigit leher mulus Baekhyun.

"Angghh Yeollie ahh." Desah Baekhyun yang kini nipplenya sedang dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol, ia menjambak rambut tebal Chanyeol menahan kenikmatan.

"Kau menggoda sekali, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meremas pantat bulat dan lembut milik Baekhyun. Memang Baekhyun tak memakai apapun di dalam kimono itu sehingga penis dan bokongnya terekspos kini.

"Angghh Yeollie." Desah Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Chanyeol membuat penis keduanya bergesekkan.

"Yeollie buka~" manja Baekhyun lalu mengigit dan menghisap leher Chanyeol sambil terus menggesek penisnya ke penis Chanyeol yang masih terbalut jeans.

Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan pun membuka jeans serta celana dalamnya dengan cepat, ia lalu duduk sambil bersenderan di kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang terbuka memperlihatkan penis besar dan beruratnya berdiri melawan gravitasi.

Baekhyun bangkit sambil merangkak ke tengah-tengah kedua kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka. Ia menunduk menatap penis besar Chanyeol yang sudah menggeluarkan precumnya, terlihat mengkilap, besar, berurat dan memerah.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sexy melihat penis itu.

"Suck it baby~" bisik Chanyeol sambil menyeringai sexy.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Baekhyun dengan cepat melahap penis Chanyeol serta menghisapnya dengan keras.

"AAAAHHHH" pekik Chanyeol nikmat saat merasa penisnya tersedot kedalam gua mungil Baekhyun meski tak sepenuhnya namun tetap nikmat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahh Yeollie fasterhhh ahh. "desah Baekhyun sambil menungging dengan penis Chanyeol yang mengobrak-abrik holenya yang berkedut lapar.

"Ohh nikmat sekali Baekkie." desah Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya merasakan hole Baekhyun mencengkram penisnya dengan kuat.

"Yeollie ohh lebihhh dalam sshh sayang ahh." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya sehingga twin balls-nya menampar pantat Baekhyun.

**Plak**

"Bitch! Lubangmu masih saja tak puas eoh? Ahh sial nikmat sekali." Chanyeol menampar pantat Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya sambil meremas pantat Baekhyun yang telah banyak kissmarknya itu.

"Ahhh Yeollie aku eungghh." Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai perutnya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati klimaks ke-4 kalinya itu, ia tetap memaju-mundurkan penis besarnya di dalam hole Baekhyun yang kini telah merah merekah.

"AHHHH." Teriak keduanya saat mereka mendapatkan klimaks bersamaan.

Chanyeol menyabut penisnya yang telah lemas dan basah oleh spermanya itu. Ia menatap hole Baekhyun yang kini menggeluarkan spermanya yang tak muat tertampung oleh hole sempit itu. Tak terasa, penisnya kembali menegang melihat Baekhyun yang masih menungging dengan lelehan sperma dari holenya serta peluh yang membasahi tubuh naked namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang menatap holenya intens. Ia menyeringai.

"Masukan Yeollie~" desah Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya membuat Chanyeol semakin tegang.

Chanyeol mulai menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang kini sangat menggoda.

"As you wish baby~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eungghh" lenguh seorang namja tampan, ia mulai menggerjapkan mata bulatnya. Keningnya mengkerut merasa risih dengan celananya yang basah.

**Srakk**

Dalam sekejap ia terduduk dan melihat celana jeansnya basah, tepat di bagian penisnya yang kini masih menegang.

"Shit! hanya mimpi." Maki Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Padahal ia berharap yang tadi malam itu **kenyataan**.

Dengan mendengus kesal Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol, sepreinya yang sebelumnya berwarna cream kini berwarna merah marun dengan banyaknya jejak sperma yang mengering serta sebuah patung namja cantik berkimono merah marun berukuran 30cm dengan pose berbaring menampilkan paha serta dadanya dan tersenyum menggoda terletak di atas meja nakas Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END.**

A/N : Please jangan tanya ada sequel atau tidak karena saya ga berniat mau buat sequelnya, oke? Terus jangan tanya ini FF apa karena saya juga buatnya berdasarkan imajinasi saya. Saya juga ga tahu apa maksdunya hahaha /Slap/

Btw, saya kesel + banget –maaf kalau blak2an-

Ngeliat FF** ChanBaek slight BaekYeon**

Saya sih sama sekali ga tau BaekYeon beneran dating or enggak and saya juga ga peduli sih, kalau ChanBaek dating baru saya peduli.

Dan rata-rata ceritanya hurt and sad.

Please, saya tahu kalian(ChanBaek Shipper) kecewa sama rumor itu tapi saya rasa ga usah berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

Kalau mereka emang dating yaudah doain aja biar cepet putus /plak

And

Kalau enggak ya doain supaya ChanBaek cepet jadian haha

Simple kan?

Dan jujur saya buat FF ini tuh supaya ChanBaek shipper di luar sana tuh sadar untuk melestarikan FF ChanBaek bukannya malah menggalau ria.

Sekarang juga banyak banget ff crack pair, jujur saya sedih ngeliat Official Couple udah ga sebanyak dulu Ffnya. Mian jika ada yang tersinggung dengan tulisan ini, saya mohon dengan sangat jangan ada yang nge-bash oke. Ini Cuma pendapat saya aja kalau ada yang ga setuju tolong jangan menghina pendapat orang lain.

Lestarikan FF ChanBaek arraseo?!

Fighting!

Akhir kata,

**Review, please?**


End file.
